


Sleepover :)

by FreshPrinceOfDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, But there is Wet Ass Despair😩, Byakuya loves his bf, Byakuya wants sleep, Christmas Movies, Crack Treated Seriously, Dork Naegi Makoto, Established Relationship, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Naegi Makoto Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepovers, Texting, Tired Hinata Hajime, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrinceOfDespair/pseuds/FreshPrinceOfDespair
Summary: The protags and antags have a sleepover :D
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet fo today 🙂

It’s 2:30am at Hope’s Peak Academy and Shuichi was sleeping hard as fuck, until he heard his phone ding about 11037 times.

  
  
  


Triple Threat🏳️🌈

  
  


Cockitchy🎲: Wat are u guys bringing to the sleepover tomorrow?

Hajimeme🍊: my fat cock😎

Naeggi🥚: :0

Nagitoes🍀: Not cool, Hajime

Hajimeme🍊: What? I’m bringing a fat chicken I found🗿

Byakuyass💸: Shut the fuck up and go to sleep goddamn

  
  


Succi🔍: I can’t believe I’m actually agreeing with Byakuya for once

Cockitichy🎲: Sleep can wait Shumai we haven't gotten anything together u guys been making fun of my small dick for the past week 😐

Naeggi🥚: So you finally admit it?

Cockitchy🎲: NO😡

Hajimeme🍊: Damn you weren't lying when you say you lie to yourself

Nagitoes🍀: Tiny dick tiny dick🍤🙈

Cockitchy🎲:😡😡😡

Succi🔍: Calm down babe, don’t pull out the scrum debate🤣

Byakuyass💸: What the hell is a scrum debate?

Succi🔍: It’s a V3 thing, you wouldn’t understand

Cockitchy🎲: bark😡 grr 😡woof😡 meow 😡grr😡 at least I didn't have a dream about almost getting executed by a demonic bear😡😡

Naeggi🥚: Hey! That scared me really bad :(

Byakuyass💸: You made my lover upset. Prepare to be **CRUSHED** with financial problems for the rest of your life.

Succi🔍: I don't think we need that 😅

Cockitchy🎲: Fuck him🤬

Byakuyass💸: I see you have chosen death

  
  


Nagitoes🍀: This brings me feelings of despair. Hajime make some room I’m coming to your dorm

Hajimeme🍊: K

Nagitoes🍀: I'm glad we don't have these problems😌✨

Naeggi🥚: You two act like you have the perfect relationship😐

Cockitchy🎲: Eggsactly😒

Nagitoes🍀: It’s the getting mistaken as my boyfriend’s brother for me🙈

Hajimeme🍊: What are you doing stepbro?!😩💦

Nagitoes🍀: Nice one babe 😂😂

Cockitchy🎲: grr😡 growl😡 bark😡

Succi🔍: Oh my god LMFAO

Succi🔍: Wait…  
  


Naeggi🥚: Ngl he has a point

Byakuyass💸: It’s the not knowing how many sides an octagon has for me🙈

Naeggi🥚: LOL

Hajimeme🍊: SHUT UP I WAS NEVER GOOD AT MATH

Hajimeme🍊: It’s the ‘stick up my ass’ attitude for me and it’s the my bf always questions shit after something for me🙈

Naeggi🥚: Always questions shit???

Hajimeme🍊: See?

Succi🔍: LMAO

Naeggi🥚: It’s the thin ass ahoge for me🙈

Succi🔍: Bitch it’s the poorly drawn hair for me🙈

Naeggi🥚: IT GETS BETTER😡🥺

Succi🔍: Yeah after like two games :/

Cockitchy🎲: It's the coming for my hot ass bf for me🙈

Nagitoes🍀: It’s the tiny dick for me🍤🙈

Cockitchy🎲: BITCH😡

  
Hajimeme🍊: corvette 🚗corvette🚗

Byakuyass💸: I’ll ram my corvette into all of you if I can't get any sleep before I have to deal with you plebs all tomorrow

Cockitchy🎲: Fuck ur sleep

  
  


_Byakuyass💸 went offline_

  
  


A few moments later, all Shuichi heard was loud ass banging and yelling, which was definitely from Kokichi’s dorm room. 

  
  
  
  
  


Triple Threat🏳️🌈

  
  
  


Cockitchy🎲: owo wat’s this? *gasp* it's 3:30 am?! Time for sleep gotta blast 🚀 byyyyyyysbibdeifcuiewfuehf4nw

  
  


_Cockitchy🎲 went offline_

  
  


Hajimeme🍊: Shit-

Naeggi🥚: I'll uh- go to bed too

Nagitoes🍀: I'm already asleep😴

Succi🔍: RIP in piss to my bf😔

  
  


_Hajimeme🍊 went offline_

_Nagitoes🍀 went offline_

_Naeggi🥚 went offline_

_Succi🔍 went offline_

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tired writing this I'm sorry next chapter will be better but I'm not making any promises 😔

Chapter 2: The sleepover begins

Ah yes, Saturday at Hope’s Peak Academy. Kokichi was grabbing his bag and other shit for the sleepover. Yeah, he was 30 minutes late and Shuichi’s dorm is across the hall, but he wanted to make sure that he had everything before they started rushing him.

  
  


*ding*

Well it’s was too late for that

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Triple Threat🏳️🌈

  
  
  


Hajimeme🍊: Yo where the fuck are you I’m getting bored

Nagitoes🍀: Haji’s bored >:(

Byakuass💸: This is idiotic

Naeggi🥚: Omfg 

Succi🔍: :(

Cockitchy🎲: Shut the fuck up

Cockitchy🎲: Y r u guys in such a big time rush🤔😒

Hajimeme🍊: Oh oh ooooh ooooooooooohhhh

Naeggi🥚: Make it count

Byakuyass💸: Play it straight

Nagitoes🍀: Don’t look back 

Succi🔍: Don’t hesitate

Cockitchy🎲: When u go big time🕺

  
  


Naeggi🥚: Wait how did we get to this point I-

Nagitoes🍀: Kokichi please hurry up. The despair is killing me

  
  


Cockitchy🎲: Killing me softly with his song🎶

Hajimeme🍊: Telling my whole life-

Hajimeme🍊: Wait- quit changing the subject and bring your ass here

  
  


Cockitchy🎲: I don’t think Nagito would ✨like that✨🥵🥵

Nagitoes🍀: Haji could never

  
  


Hajimeme🍊: Call me Billie Ellish cause I don't wanna be me anymore ☠️

Succi🔍: Just hurry up, I have Panta over here for you

Cockitchy🎲: Yay Shumai’s the best bf😁😁

Naeggi🥚: Cap🧢

Nagitoes🍀: Fat cap🧢

Succi🔍: :(

Hajimeme🍊: Shu youre a great boyfirend👍

Succi🔍: :)

Hajimeme🍊: Lmao sike👎

Succi🔍: :((

Byakuyass💸: Shuichi is the worst

Succi🔍: :’(

Cockitchy🎲:😡grr😡bark😡grr😡 Not yall fucking bullying my bf😡

Cockitchy🎲: I’m coming over rn😡😡😡

_Cockitchy🎲 went offline_

  
  


Hajimeme🍊: Lmao good job guys I’m sure he’s on his way now

Succi🔍: I'm a good boyfriend right?😔

Naeggi🥚: Ofc😃

Byakuya💸: You're okay

Nagitoes🍀: Better than me

Hajimeme🍊: Nagito shut the fuck up 😐

  
  
  
  


Kokichi grabbed his stuff, ready to defend his boyfriends honor and headed to the door. He swung open his door to find Miu standing there.

“Hey ya fuckin virgin!”

“What the fuck do you want whore?”

“Ya got any lube laying around? I know you and Shuichi gotta be fuckin by now.”

“No, what the fuck? We’re not doing anything like that.”

“You and your fuckin lies, we all heard your asses the other night.”

“I- why do you need lube?”

“Uh- None of your damn business!”

“And why do you have cat ears on?”

“Keebo said he likes cats.” She looked away bashfully,

Catgirls are ruining Kokichi’s life

“Anyway bitchlet, I have somewhere to be.”

He locked his dorm room and pushed past Miu and headed to Shuichi’s dorm. He knocked on the door and waited.

“It’s about damn time you showed up,” Hajime said

“Shut the fuck up and let me in” he rolled his eyes

Hajime let him in and the others greeted him

“Now that everyone’s here, let’s play some music”

Kokichi *accidentally* put on WAP

“I said certified freak, 7 days a week, Wet Ass Despair makes Haji’s pull out game weak!” Nagito sang along.

“NO TURN THAT SHIT OFF RIGHT NOW” Hajime screamed.

“OH TO HEAR WITHOUT MY EARS” Makoto hid his head under his pillow.

“I HATE IT HERE” Shuichi yelled over the music.

Byakuya grabbed the phone out of Kokichi’s hand and turned to something else, which was “Boyfriend” by Big Time Rush.

"Thank God that's so much better" Hajime sighed

"Agreed" Byakuya said

"Nee-heehee that's my revenge since you guys kept talking about my dick" 

"We only keep talking about it cause you bring it up" Makoto said

"Yeah but can it stay up?" Nagito replied 

The whole group started to laugh and wheeze while Kokichi stood there motherfuckingly

"WAHH YOU'RE ALL SO MEAN" crocodile tears flowed out of his eyes

"Calm down Kokichi, don't make me pull out the Panic Talk Action!" Hajime said, wiping a tear from his face. 

"Fuck off" he pouted

"Aww my boyfriend's so cute when he's mad" Shuichi kissed him on top of his head and handed him a Panta. 

"So what's next for tonight?" Hajime asked

"Maybe a movie?" Makoto suggested 

"How about sleep? I'm tired from having to deal with you commoners last night" Byakuya was fucking exhausted. 

"Nah it's still early" Nagito said "How about a Christmas movie?" 

"Now we're talkin" Kokichi said

"Which one though?" Shuichi asked 

"Whichever one pops up first" Kokichi shrugged

"What's everyone doing for Christmas?" Makoto asked

"I would spend Christmas with my uncle, but he's working on a big murder case and won't make it back in time" Shuichi said

"Fuck my parents" Kokichi said

"I don't have any" Nagito said

"I'm actually agreeing with Kokichi for once. " Byakuya said 

"Why? Don't you wanna go see all for your rich ass family?" Kokichi questioned him

"I have no desire to see them. They're going to try and set me up with" high class " women like they do every year. I have a boyfriend, they think it's a "phase" and I think they're full of shit. " Byakuya crossed his arms and shook his head. 

"Yeah he's told me since he's the heir he has to have loads of kids to pass the company to them." Makoto said

"I don't even like kids" Byakuya sneered 

"I've had bad experiences with kids" Nagito said "I used to be a babysitter. " 

"Speaking of the holidays , I don't know if I'm going back home for the holidays. My family usually has a big Christmas party and I know they would like it if I went. I need to ask Komaru if she's going. I don't mind spending the holidays with Byakuya ." Makoto put his arms around Byakuya making him blush a bit. 

"So I guess almost all of our parents suck huh? I would go but my parents don't really acknowledge me that much, they prefer my brother Izuru more I'm sure." Hajime said 

"But you're their kid that do anything" Nagito said as if his world got rocked 

"True, but Izuru is like the Ultimate Angsty Boy or some shit and that's why everyone likes him. Everyone says he's better looking even though we're fucking twins." 

"Not everybody thinks that. " Shuichi said

"No, I'm pretty sure everyone does" he shrugged 

"I'm not everyone though" Nagito pouted

"Oh really? On god? Just like that?" 

  
(Hajime, my dumbass son everyone. Clap it up for him) 

"If everyone stays, we should spend Christmas together and have a birthday party for Hajime on new years eve!" Kokichi suggested 

"You don't have to throw a party for me" Hajime said

"Non non, we're throwing you a party!" he retorted 

"Mais vous n’avez pas à. " Hajime argued 

"On t’organise une putain de fête!" Kokichi responded back

"Fuck, I forgot he knows French. " 

"How do you know French but don't know how many sides an octagon has?" Byakuya said

"Hajime, how many sides does an octagon have?" Nagito questioned him

"Yes" he answered

"Close enough" Nagito shrugged 

"Smartn't" Kokichi said 

  
  
"That's a red flag, bitch, olé." Shuichi said   
  
  


This night is gonna be longer than Byakuya's legs smh my head 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My French isn't the best 😔


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swordfight

Chapter 3: Idk anymore

The boys watched some shitty ass christmas movies and decided to stop after the 4th one

  
  


“Oh my fuck those were the worse movies ever” Kokichi groaned

“Why did we even watch those?” Hajime asked

“I like pain.” Nagito answered

“Are you commoners going to bed soon? I need my rest.” Byakuya said

“Bitch it’s 7:45.” Makoto said

“So now what are we going to do?” Shuichi asked Kokichi

Kokichi thought about what they should do. He didn't really think this far. Fuckin dumbass. Until…

“I know!” he said suddenly

The others looked puzzled as he ran back to his dorm room and came back a minute later with a bag. Before Shuichi asked why he had, Kokichi pulled out a large purple dildo. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. 

“K-Kokichi why do you h-have t-that?”

Kokichi smiled with one of his weird ass smiles and dumped the bag that was filled with multicolored dildos of different shapes and sizes

“Oh to see without my eyes.” Makoto hid his face in Byakuya’s chest

“What the fuck?!” Hajime was so confused

“What- what the hell?” Byakuya has never seen such bullshit

“I feel the hope draining from my body.” Nagito groaned

“Nee-heehee So I may have raided Miu’s closet and took half of her dildos” Kokichi shrugged

“O-Only half?!” Hajime said

“Damn, she wasn't lying when she said she had dicks big and small.” 

“Are those even clean?” Shuichi asked

“Yep! She has a pile of ones she hasn’t used yet!” 

“And what, pray tell, do you have planned? What are we using those for?” Byakuya seethed.

Well, since the ahogays...” he gestured to the other three boys “meet up on the weekends and swordfight with their idiotic hair, we all can use these and swordfight too!”

“I am not using dildos for that.” 

“Or we can just use our dicks-” 

“Hand me that red one” Byakuya pointed to the 9 or 10 inch (me not know how to math) dildo in the pile”

“I call this blue one” Shuichi said

“I’m taking the thick green one. Oh shit this one vibrates!” Makoto ‘s eyes were so wide they almost popped out of their sockets.

“I’d rather have a thick one, those hurt the most.” Nagito said

“How would you know that, Hopeman?” Kokichi said

“Wouldn't you like to know Pantaboy”

“I dibs on the orange one.” Hajime chose the one he wanted

The boys grabbed the dildos they wanted and started to swordfight. They were having more fun than they'd like to admit.

“Ow! What the fuck Nagito?!” Kockich rubbed the back of his neck

“I like ya cut g” he responded and went back to beating the shit out of Byakuya with two dildos.

“You weren’t kidding when you said the thick ones hut the most.”

They continued to mess around until-

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* 

“OPEN THE FUCK UP YA FUCKIN VIRGINS!!!”

Miu’s at the door! FUCK

“Come on guys! We need to put these away quickly!” Makoto said

The boys scrambled to get the dildos in the bag as Miu pounded on Shuichi’s door. They threw the back into his closet and tried to look as “normal” as possible when Shuichi went to answer the door.

“H-hi Miu wha-”

“Why the fuck are you guys out of breath? Were yall too busy being gay to open up the damn door?” She cut him off

“Miu, is there something that you need?” Shuichi asked exhaustedly

“Your fuckin boyfriend stole my dildos and I know it!” she pointed to Kokichi

“You think I stole your dildos? WAHHH YOU'RE SO MEAN” he fake cried

“Kokichi stealing your dildos? What is he? The Cock Confiscator?” Shuichi said

“The Horny Hostage?” Nagito said

“The Dick Deporter?” Makoto said

“The Jackoff Jacker?” Hajime said

“Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his dildodisappearinator?” Byakuya said

“The Penis Pincher-”

“OKAY! I get it. Just let me know if you see any Shercock Homo.” she turned around and left.

“You owe us, big time” Hajime said

“Oh oh oooh oooooooh”

“Not that big time” he facepalmed

“Damn, how is it past midnight already?” Nagito said

“Please, can we go to sleep now?” Byakuya asked politely for once in his life

“Yeah, I think I could sleep too.” Hajime yawned

“Aww yall ae no fun” Kokichi pouted

The boys that were staying over were able to make makeshift bed s and get comfortable 

“So when are we going to have that orgy?” Kokichi said

“I’m sleeping in the fucking bathroom.” Byakuya grabbed his blanket and pillow.

“Ditto” Hajime said. Nagito followed him and Makoto followed them silently 

“This is why we can’t have nice things.” Shuichi said, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make a dangan Christmas Carol idk🤸🏽♀️ check my other shit out


End file.
